Starlight's Mane Change
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A one shot about when and how Starlight changed her mane style in between the Season 5 finale and the Season 6 premiere!


**Hey what's up my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**

 **I'm here for another simple one shot for your enjoyment!**

 **Now, as you all know, Starlight Glimmer changed her mane style from the finale of Season 5 to the premiere of Season 6. I actually didn't realize it right away, so it came as a surprise to me when I noticed it!**

 **But… How and when did Starlight manage to change it? It's not like she would feel comfortable yet to go out to the mane salon in Ponyville…**

 **So… This one shot answers that question!**

 **Oh and this takes place a few days after "The Cutie Re-Mark"**

* * *

A few days have passed since Starlight Glimmer has accepted the ways of friendship from Twilight Sparkle after Starlight almost destroyed the history of Equestria using a modified version of Starswirl the Bearded's spell. Now Starlight was slowly becoming accustomed to her new life, as Twilight's friends accepted her and became friends with her. She was even given her own room in Twilight's castle, although it wasn't that big, it was enough for Starlight and she was thankful for it.

However there was one thing that still bothered Starlight and she didn't notice it until one day she looked in a mirror in one of the castle rooms. The thing that bothered her was her mane, it reminded her of her dark past and she wanted to change it, but didn't know how Twilight or her new friends would fell about it.

As Starlight thought about it, she decided to change her style, but waited for the right moment. And that came sooner than expected…

"Alright Starlight, you sure you can take care of yourself and the castle while me and Spike go to Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight asked her new friend, while the two mares and Spike were at the front door.

"Positive Twilight, I got this and don't worry I won't change Equestria's history." Starlight chuckled uneasily.

"Well okay…" Twilight replied. "We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Have a great time." Starlight said as Twilight and Spike left, Starlight closing the front door, leaving her alone in the castle. "Okay Starlight, now's the time…"

Starlight trotted over to one of the bathrooms in the castle and got in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Looking at herself really did remind her of her past and her current mane style wasn't helping her to forget it.

"I need my mane to be more of a lively and fun look, not orderly and stern." Starlight commented on herself.

And so that's what Starlight did, she kept her tail style, all curved in a form of an "S" and she decided to keep the part of her mane that was like her tail, with the curve shape going. However the major thing was the shortened front part of her mane that she curled up, her horn in between.

"Hmmm…" Starlight got to thinking. "Maybe if I just uncurled these…"

And Starlight uncurled the front part of her mane, which was a bit messy of course since it was tucked in for so long and let it free.

"Should have done this a long time ago…" Starlight said to herself as her mane had furs sticking out that needed to be rearranged or taken off.

Starlight looked around the bathroom for something to fix her mane with and found Twilight's brush that she used for her own mane in the cabinet above the sink.

"Well…" Starlight wondered. "Maybe Twilight won't mind…" Starlight said as she took the blush.

And then Starlight brushed her mane over and over, getting out all the bad furs in there until they were all gone. Wiping off all the furs in the sink, she then went to style her mane in a more fashionable way, making the front part of her mane in the "S" curve like her main part of her mane and her tail. Once Starlight felt like she was done, she closed her eyes and looked towards the mirror before opening them again and boy was she stunned.

"Wow… I look so different with that one change…" Starlight said, shocked at her work.

As Starlight admired her work, she heard the front door of the castle open and knew that Twilight and Spike were back.

"Starlight, we're back!" Twilight called out for her new friend.

Starlight quickly, but carefully wrapped a towel around her mane to hide it so Twilight would be completely surprised when she saw the change and plus to dry it off a little since it was still wet from the brush. Starlight then went out to greet Twilight and Spike, eager to show them what she did. As Starlight came into view, Twilight and Spike were rather confused why Starlight had a towel around her mane.

"Why do you have a towel around her mane?" Spike asked.

"Well Spike, it's because I have a surprise for both of you…" Starlight began and unwrapped the towel from her mane. "How do you like it?"

Both Twilight and Spike were stunned by Starlight's change, it's like Starlight was a whole another pony. After an awkward silence, both alicorn and dragon shook it off.

"How and why Starlight?" Twilight asked, curious to know why Starlight changed her mane.

"Well… You see…" Starlight began, uncomfortable at first to explain it, but knew that Twilight wouldn't be mad. "I thought my new life should also have a physical change, so I decided to change my mane, because my old style reminded me of… You know… What I did."

"Well I guess I can see why…" Twilight replied uneasily. "And how exactly did you do it?"

"Oh… Well I kinda of used your brush to do it…" Starlight chuckled nervously. "I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not Starlight, but next time ask me." Twilight smiled and put a hoof on Starlight's shoulder. "And I do like the mane change, I think it suits the new you that you became."

"Thanks Twilight, I'm glad you like it." Starlight thanked her friend.

As night fell over Equestria, Starlight went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before going to sleep, but before she went to bed, she looked at herself one last time for today in the mirror. She was really happy that she changed her mane and all Starlight could do was smile at the new her.

"Looks like your new life officially begins Starlight." Starlight told herself before smiling, but then yawning as she went out of the bathroom to her room.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that short "tail"!**

 **Oh and anyone get the pun I made in the title? Funny right? No… I guess not…**


End file.
